


Prop Comedy

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ableist Language, Disturbing Themes, Joker does not really care about Harley but they are together, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, One-Sided Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Other, mention of the joker recruiting disposable henchman, mmom, references to stragulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: The joker is setting up a dummy of Batman for a demonstration when he decides to put it to another more personal use.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 83





	Prop Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the thirtieth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> This is set in some nebulous period before the Joker and Harley broke up.

Prop Comedy

He adjusted the cowl on the mannequin and took a moment to appreciate how well the terrified costume maker had done on the outfit it looked just like the one Batsy wore all the time. He wondered if he should have let the little toad live to make more but it had been funny sewing him to his couch and then lighting the costume shop on fire.

He glanced at the clock still more than an hour until Harley was supposed to be back with his latest disposable henchman. She was getting on his nerves lately with her hints for more sex or worse romantic date nights in Gotham Park but she was still very good at picking out the people who would work best in his productions. It was amazing how despite how crazy he had made her she was still a competent shrink for everyone else but then again that was funny in it’s own sad way.

He glanced at the dummy this one did look a lot like Batsy and he’d blow it up as a demonstration of what he had planned for the real batman soon enough. It would be top of the line prop comedy but he could have a little fun with it before that. He knocked the mannequin over and straddled it putting his hands around the neck pretending it was soft flesh and not hard plastic under his hands. He choked it picturing Batsy wheezing for breath and getting aroused in response to the strangulation. He just knew a sick twisted yahoo like his Batsy would get off on coming so close to death. He began to grind his hips feeling his own cock get hard at the thought of it. He kept thrusting strangling tighter until he ruined his pants. He would mail them to the press and claim the mayor was responsible for turning him on with the new tough on crime laws.

He smirked and looked at the dummy that suit was really too good for prop comedy so he stripped it off and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote batman on it and stuck it to the mannequin. He’d use the suit in another way. In fact he could think of a real good way to truly shock Batman. He began to laugh as that would truly be the ultimate prop comedy.

The End.


End file.
